1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cassette player apparatus for use on a baby crib and more particularly pertains to allowing a cassette player to be hung from a baby crib and easily removed therefrom for use at another location with a cassette player apparatus for use on a baby crib.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cassette players with holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, cassette players with holders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding a cassette player at a desired location for use are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 262,216 to Yoshimoto discloses a bed headboard mountable clock radio or similar article. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 277,630 to Olson et al. discloses a stereo headrest for dental chairs. U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,155 to Pruitt discloses a stereo pillow. U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,924 to Hamilton discloses a combination clock, bed lamp, radio and tape player. U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,316 to Hough discloses a radio-pillow device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,002 to Dahlem discloses a stereo sound pillow and method of making.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a cassette player apparatus for use on a baby crib that allows a cassette player to be removably coupled a crib or bed rail and that can also be used as a night light for a child.
In this respect, the cassette player apparatus for use on a baby crib according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a cassette player to be hung from a baby crib and easily removed therefrom for use at another location.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved cassette player apparatus for use on a baby crib which can be used for allowing a cassette player to be hung from a baby crib and easily removed therefrom for use at another location. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.